Tallthing
Tallthings are mobs who's bodies are made out of 10 blocks, and the mob is 10 blocks tall. It has waving body parts, and has a purple-red jester hat on it's head, which is black. It's body is colored purple and red, just like the jester hat. It has a yellow robotic wheel for legs, and five arms, colored purple and red. It's eyes are pink and it's purple tongue is always sticking out. If you destroy one, it explodes and rarely drops it's jester hat, which you can wear. The jester hat has a protection of five. It also has a red tail, which it is used as a whip. Tallthings can break blocks with their many arms, and can pick up blocks just like Endermen. Tallthings can also float to get on top of things, and they can teleport if you throw Paper at them. If you throw a jester hat at one, it will take off the current jester hat and replace it with the one you threw at it. Trivia *They are similar to Endermen and Village idiots. *They are the weirdest mob, with the Village idiot being the second weirdest mob. *They spawn only in the Overworld. List of Weird/Random things *If you throw a bone at it, it will laugh, then cry and break the bone. Then it will speak gibberish and explode, leaving dirt behind. *If you spawn one in The Nether, it will scream of fright and run. *If it touches lava, it will wave it's body parts more then ever before and drink the lava. *If it meets another Tallthing, they will both explode into cookies. *If it touches Obsidian, it will take off the jester hat and throw it on the ground, then it will pick the Obsidian up and throw it at the hat, and wears the obsidian as a hat instead. *If you give it Sandstone, it will eat it. *If you hit it while wearing armor, it will freeze, burn and make a hole where it will fall to the bedrock level. *If you give it a potato, it will be loyal to you like a Wolf. *If it meets an Enderman, they will fight. *If it meets a Village idiot, they will become friends and fly in the sky, and explode like fireworks. *If you give it a book, it will go to sleep. *If it goes in water, it will swim and dance around. *If it goes in a cave, it will kill any mob in it. *If it meets a Spider, it will run over it with it's robotic wheel. *It you give it Gold, it will fall in love with you. *If you bury it in dirt, it will run underground and leave behind Redstone Dust. *If you shift, it will shift along with you. *If you place a Torch, it's eyes will become hypnotic and obey the torch. *If you destroy said Torch, it will cry and teleport to the nearest mountain, bringing you along, and it will throw you off the mountain along with themselves. *If it sees an Enderdragon, it will ride it and have fun. *If it sees The Wither, it will shoot potatoes at it. *If it sees a Creeper, it will eat it and gain it's powers, lose it's arms, and turn green, then shortly after, explode. *If you build a 20x20 dirt grid, it will transform the dirt into Farmland. *If it sees a cow, it will dance. *If it sees a Snow Golem, it will begin to take off it's pumpkin helmet, but the Snow Golem will prevent him from doing so. *If you build a 15x15 stone platform on the ground, the Tallthing will build on it. Category:Mobs Category:Entities